


A Little Push On Your Way

by Cosmic_Biscuit



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Biscuit/pseuds/Cosmic_Biscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celestia wants all of her subjects to do well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Push On Your Way

As she trotted among the decorated stalls and tables, Celestia would privately admit to herself that if there was one time she thought it was absolutely okay to indulge in the privileges of being a ruler, it was during Canterlot’s annual cake recipe competition. Official judge or not, no one was going to say she wasn’t allowed to taste them, after all. 

As she passed one curiously empty stall, however, she thought she heard a soft sobbing coming from the table. Glancing around to make sure no one was about, she lifted the cloth with her magic to take a peek.

Underneath was a tiny cream-colored earth pony filly with a curly bob of white, custard, and lemon yellow hair, sobbing her eyes out over a slightly lopsided and plain-looking cake. Her cutie mark was still faint and newly formed, a whisk with a puff of flour. 

Celestia could already guess what the problem was, but the sight of one of her littlest subjects in such despair prompted her to ask. “What troubles you so, my little pony?”

The filly jumped with a squeak, nearly hitting her head on the underside of the table. “P- p- Princess!” she managed to stammer as Celestia neatly eased herself the rest of the way under the table. “Er… um… um, should you be under here?”

“I doubt anyone will argue with me,” Celestia replied with a conspiratorial grin that seemed to ease the filly’s nerves a little. “Now, why don’t you tell me what’s wrong?”

The filly gave a pitiful little sniff. “After I got my cutie mark and started making my own recipes, Mama sent me all the way up here from Windytown to show ‘em off. But nobody’ll even take a bite. They won’t even look at me.”

Celestia looked the cake over. It seemed to be, from her practiced eye, full of poppyseeds, and it was covered in a light sugary glaze. It was very ordinary and unnoticeable in comparison to the flashy, elaborate creations that decorated the other tables, but certainly nothing harmful, nor repellent. “Might I have a taste?”

Her companion hesitated, then nudged over a small, clearly homemade, box of forks. Selecting one, Celestia cut off a bite of the cake and popped it into her mouth.

Flavor _exploded_ on her tongue from the tart lemon curd filling and the sugary sweet glaze. The cake itself was only lightly sweet, the perfect compliment between the two extremes, and were enough poppyseeds for a kick, but not so many that there was an uncomfortable crunch in chewing. 

However, the texture still seemed to be its only down side. While it was thankfully lacking in crunch, it felt more like she was chewing a bite of biscuit than cake, and the surprise was a bit of an unwelcome distraction from the delicious sensations the perfectly blended flavors gave her. That did give her an idea, though.

Swallowing the bite, she let the last of the taste fade from her tongue, then looked down at the filly, who was looking up at her in wide-eyed, nervous anticipation.

“ _Delicious_ ,” she said in full honesty. “This is your own recipe?”

“My very own! I haven’t even written it down yet!” the filly said, crossing her hooves in excitement at the compliment.

“Then I do have one tiny suggestion.”

The hesitance came back. “…Uh-huh?”

She leaned down close, as if sharing a secret. “Have you ever considered trying cookies instead of cakes?”

That got a blank blink, then the filly put a hoof to her mouth in thought. “Cookies? Cookies… cookies…” Her eyes snapped wide. “That’s it! Cookies! Oh, thank you, Princess, you’re a genius!” she squealed, flinging her forelegs around the alicorn’s neck, before realizing what she’d done. “Er-“  
  
Celestia gave her a quick hug back before she could get too embarrassed, then let her go with a smile. “And one other thing.”

“Yes?”

“I would also suggest working on presentation a bit. I do not like to disparage any of my ponies, but I have to admit that here in Canterlot, they can be a little…” She put a hoof to her nose and tilted her head back.

The filly giggled. “Yes, ma’am. I’m gonna work real hard, I swear I will!” She grabbed her cake and fork box and scooted out from under the table, a determined expression on her face, and Celestia chuckled as she slipped out as well, no other ponies the wiser to her little detour.

===

“Your majesty, this package arrived for you.”

“Open it.”

The brown paper wrapping fell open, and inside was a pale gold window-box. When Celestia looked inside, she gasped. Rows of lemon poppyseed sandwich cookies lay nestled in little paper cups. Her cutie mark had been cut out of the top cookie layer to reveal the bright yellow lemon curd inside, and the remaining portions of the top cookie had been delicately sugar iced. 

She flipped open the box, sending the mouthwatering aroma of sugar and lemon wafting through the room and drawing the attention of those gathered. Selecting one, she popped it whole into her mouth, and the expert combination of flavors _and_ texture sent a delicious little shiver rippling down her spine.

After offering one each to the guards and aide in attendance, she took the box up to her private observatory and ordered a pot of ginger tea to be brought up. While she was waiting, she opened the letter that had come with the cookies.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_You were so right! Cookies was the answer! I’ve been working double-time on new recipes and selling during school breaks, and I’ve got a cousin up in the Baltimare shipping depot who’s helping me with numbers and supplies. I figure by the time I get out of school, I’ll even have enough to rent myself a little shop front there. Mama’s so proud, ‘cause I’ll be the first in the family to have my own business and not be working for the mines. And it’s all thanks to you! So if you ever want to come by once I’m open, the cookies and tea are all on me._

_Your loyal subject,_

_Sugar Frost_

_PS. These are called Sun Princesses, if that’s okay with you._

_  
_Celestia smiled to herself, pleased that such a small bit of advice had gotten the ball rolling on what could be a great future, and picked up a piece of parchment and quill.

_My dearest Sugar Frost,_

_I am quite flattered that you would name such a delightful cookie for me, and I will be honored to have tea and cookies with such a talented pony as you any time you like._

_Hoping to see you succeed in your dreams soon,_

_Princess Celestia_


End file.
